


old habits die hard

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Blood, bad habits, brief anxiety, even me, idek everything is truly soft, is smut even soft, kind of too much information about the habit, slight sexual tension, soft everything, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Chanyeol loves having a best friend that will take measures for him. Someone who's better than any boyfriend he'll ever have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have this bad habit that i gave chanyeol in this fic, i never saw anyone wrote this and i just wanted to share some of the things in my life. also because i was suddenly feeling soft and i miss chansoo so much :3
> 
> chapter 1 is full on soft mode while chapter 2 is the :~)
> 
> enjoy ♡

chanyeol is not unaware entirely what kyungsoo had done for him, he appreciates every single one especially that time kyungsoo saved him from landing face first on ice when they went ice skating. he ended up holding onto kyungsoo's arm the whole time.

he had done many things to give back kyungsoo by doing the little things like buying him coffee, lending his jacket whenever it's cold, and foot massages. but now it seems like he has to step up a bit after what happened a week ago.

chanyeol's anxiety have been getting worse because finals is a month away and he has to start re-doing his resumes once again, he's been trying to focus more on his studies before applying for another part-time job, the last one sucked and completely wasn't for him. anxiety on chanyeol means his old habits come back, it has been a few years since he last unconsciously let his fingers wander up his lips to scratch the skin until it peels off, an extremely nervous freshie in a big university.

it only stopped when he started having friends that live in the dorm, kyungsoo and jongdae. a year later, he agreed to share the apartment rent with kyungsoo and jongdae.

and now it's all coming back. an itch, a desire to just rip off the skin like band aid. chanyeol places his hands under his thighs as he continues to stare at the papers laid out in front of him but it just wasn't enough. unconsciously, once again, his fingers started to pick on his lips then he only realized what he had done when the skin is halfway on his lip. it has been a while since he felt satisfied but this is the part where he has to pull if off completely because he's getting more anxious, he might end up having a bloody lip.

chanyeol sighs in relief when he successfully done it, pulling off the remains afterwards, he slides his fingers on the now kind of throbbing lower lip. it's rewarding somehow rewarding until he does end up with a bleeding lip, he sucks in in his mouth until it stops, then starts picking again, and again, and again.

he does it until his three fingernails are slightly stained with blood and his lip stings. but hey, he finished reading twenty pages.

kyungsoo was the first one to notice the reddened parts of chanyeol's lips, glares at him, hands him some lip balm. a silent demand for him to put it on because he probably looks horrible.

chanyeol tried but it didn't last long, he starts picking on his upper lip too, stings a whole lot than his lower one but it will do until the lower heals. he does it a too many times, everywhere, watching as the white skin litter on his dark clothes, he feels really messy.

he doesn't, couldn't, stop until kyungsoo made him sit down on the couch and pointedly glared at his lips. chanyeol whines in shame, “i'm sorry, soo.”

“talk to me.”

chanyeol tells him his worries, ended up with his hands being slapped whenever it reaches for his lips. kyungsoo listens diligently before asking, “but this never happened before, right?”

“yeah, i don't know why.”

kyungsoo chuckles, “you're so stressed, i've never seen you like this.”

chanyeol leans his head on kyungsoo's shoulder, looping his arms on one of kyungsoo's, “just remind me to stop, like harshly.”

kyungsoo did as he asked but it only heightened when it was only two weeks and his back aches because he's been slouching over his laptop. chanyeol couldn't sleep early so he hides in the kitchen to study and play with his phone until he falls asleep on his notes.

 

chanyeol's on the kitchen and watching a movie to relax a little, picking on his lips, when kyungsoo walked in and he immediately dropped his hand. kyungsoo frowns at him, squinting, “i told you to stop, didn't i?”

“sorry.” he pouts, settles on jiggling his leg.

chanyeol focuses back on the movie while kyungsoo drinks water, fingers reaching for his lips again when suddenly it was grabbed by kyungsoo's fist. he looks up in horror but the latter only chuckles, “let me try something for that habit?”, chanyeol agreed but he didn't expect for kyungsoo to lean down and kiss him, he makes a sound when kyungsoo pulls away, “okay?”

kyungsoo pecks him on the lips again before swiping his tongue on chanyeol's lower lip, the latter can only stay unmoving, sighing when kyungsoo sucks it in his mouth. chanyeol flushes when kyungsoo lets him go, “it's rough and tastes bloody, yeol. how can you live like this?”

“i-i don't know. i can't stop myself from doing it.” chanyeol pushes kyungsoo's shoulder, “why did you kiss me?”

“it might help.” kyungsoo shrugs, “i did it so you would be more self-conscious the next time someone kisses you.”

“that's... rude. but it really made me feel that way, i hate you.”

“you should thank me.”

kyungsoo ruffles chanyeol's hair before walking away. now, chanyeol is stuck with thinking about what he should give back to kyungsoo.

—

when kyungsoo doesn't kiss him the next day, it confused him. it's not like chanyeol was expecting a repeat of that night, no. he's not... well, maybe a little.

chanyeol can't help but go back to picking his lips, biting them when he's in public, and finally giving it a rest when he got back to the flat. there's not much skin to left for later, he nods at himself.

he jumps when kyungsoo sat down beside him that night while he's playing a game, “how was your day, soo?”

“fine, still tired. you should lie on your bed if you're not going to study.” chanyeol relaxes when kyungsoo slides a hand on his lower back to rest on his waist. “i'm not taking care of you if you end up being sick, you'll be stuck with jongdae.”

“you won't let that happen to me.” he says with confidence because kyungsoo would never.

“oh watch me.” kyungsoo says but he's fighting back a smile.

it was quiet except for the shooting sounds coming from chanyeol's phone, his hand wanders up to his mouth when a short break happened in the game but it doesn't get anywhere near his mouth when kyungsoo slaps his hand. he looks down with a pout, sees kyungsoo glaring at his mouth before getting flustered and pulling away.

“it looks worse, chanyeol.”

“well, it's not like someone is gonna kiss me everyday.” he says this without practicing in his mind, he feels his face heat up when kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “i mean l-like i don't have a boyfriend to impress—.”

chanyeol was shut up by kyungsoo's mouth on his, he stayed still while kyungsoo pulled back just to give him little, soft pecks. he didn't realize his eyes closed until kyungsoo squeezes his cheeks together, he protests, “soo!” which sounded more like 'chu!'.

“listen to me carefully. you don't need a boyfriend to take care of yourself, you should take care of yourself because you want to. feel handsome for yourself and not others.”

“but still...” he trails off because kyungsoo gives him a pointed look, “i don't get anything out of it.”

“so stubborn.” chanyeol massages his cheeks while kyungsoo squints at him, “are you... do you like kissing?”

chanyeol shoots him a glare, flushing, “you think i would let you kiss me if i don't like it?”

“true.” kyungsoo rests his head on the back of the couch, “then, i'll kiss you every time so i can see how well you're fighting the itch to pick on your lips. also, i doubt that you're using the lip balm i gave you because i saw it on jongdae's room, so i'm giving you another one and you have to promise me to use it.”

“soo, they're sticky and they don't taste as good as they smell like!”

“i'll give you a less sticky one, i don't want to see your lips shining like the sun anyway. and they're not for eating!” kyungsoo pulls on chanyeol's ear, earning him a yelp. “you have to slowly stop this habit or you'll end up with ugly lips.”

 

a week before finals, chanyeol pops his lips quietly in the library to stop his fingers from debauching his lips. the other day, he couldn't help but pick on it because it's full of skin again and it's color pink when he pulls it off, kyungsoo had made him clean his whole closet as a punishment. slowly, he gets used to kyungsoo being around to check on his lips, sometimes handing him a bottle of water, glances up at his lips, or when in private, a kiss.

kisses made chanyeol want more and he feels flutters on his chest whenever kyungsoo does it. he sometimes would just silently stare at kyungsoo until the latter would roll his eyes and come to him, leaning up to give him a kiss. chanyeol feels a lot better after kyungsoo tells him that he's doing well and that the cracks on his lips are slowly healing.

he just has to hold on, finish finals, and find a job. no big deal.

 

(chanyeol had pulled on a small portion of skin while he was answering one of the tests but kyungsoo doesn't need to know that, not when they're kissing at the back of the bus on the way home.)

—

chanyeol manages to get a job at a small bubble tea shop, it was immediate, maybe it's because of his height that can be used to reach in high places rather than using a small ladder. the next day, he meets his two co-workers, baekhyun and hyeran. they were very kind but also bicker a lot, engaging in fights on who makes the best chocolate milk tea and such.

he comes back that same day, holding one wintermelon milk tea and one milk green tea. chanyeol stores the wintermelon on the fridge with a note 'jongdae-ya~ take a break ♡' because jongdae will always be back when the city is sleeping.

“soo?” he knocks on kyungsoo's door.

“here.”

chanyeol isn't surprised to see kyungsoo bundled up and blinking up at him under the harsh light of his laptop, “i bought you milk tea.”

“thanks. how was your first day?”

he snuggles up next to kyungsoo, the latter would always open the blanket for him but he still hasn't showered, “it was good. my co-workers are welcoming and we work well.”

“you sure it's not just because of your height?” kyungsoo asks after he takes a sip.

“maybe but also maybe because i'm charming as jongdae said once.”

they both chuckle when kyungsoo presses the cold drink on chanyeol's cheek.

“don't sleep on me or in those clothes, park chanyeol.”

chanyeol sits up properly, grinning, “sorry. i'll go and shower now. good night.” he climbs off the bed but was stopped by kyungsoo calling his name, “yeah?”

“come back after and sleep with me.”

kyungsoo never lets anyone sleep on his bed and the only time it happened was when chanyeol was tipsy, just the thought of being the only one to do it made him excited. chanyeol hurried to shower, dried his hair, and jumps on kyungsoo's bed after he throws away the empty plastic cup.

“this feels like a sleepover.” he leans his head on kyungsoo's shoulder, arm resting above his. “so warm.”

they didn't end up finishing the episode kyungsoo was watching because chanyeol kept yawning, he sleepily watches kyungsoo turn off the laptop and place it on his table. chanyeol jolts when kyungsoo cups his cheeks before pecking his lips, “you put it on?”

“just a little. i always put it on before i sleep.” chanyeol feels proud when kyungsoo smiles down at him.

“okay, then no more kissing.”

“aw, no.” chanyeol chases him, his lips landing on kyungsoo's jaw when the latter plops on his back. they both laughed before kyungsoo pulls him down on his side, “kiss me.”

“no more, the lip balm will be gone.”

“please?” he says cutely, it came out as 'pwease'.

kyungsoo chuckles but shook his head, “stop using your cuteness to make me cave in, it won't work.”

chanyeol whines like a puppy, pawing on kyungsoo's stomach, nose nudging his cheek when kyungsoo turns his head before he can kiss him on the lips.

“okay, okay. stop bugging me.”

he hums happily when kyungsoo turned his body to face him and plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth, nose, cheek until it goes back down to his lips. chanyeol unconsciously intertwines his fingers with kyungsoo's on the space between their bodies, moving his lips slowly against plush ones. he never really gave it attention but it's thick between his own as he suckles on it, felt a little envious of kyungsoo for having such beautiful lips.

chanyeol ends up breaking the kiss because of his smile, kyungsoo scoffs but giggles with him. his lips feel tingly and his chest feels like it's going to burst out small glitters.

“you're doing great, chanyeol. feels softer now.” chanyeol blushes when he feels kyungsoo's thumb on his lower lip, brushing the upper lip next. somehow it felt much more intimate than kisses. “just talk to me next time, okay? i'll help you whenever.”

“i'll do the same for you.”

“i know you will.”

chanyeol smiles when kyungsoo pokes his cheek, falling asleep like that.

 

the next day, he wakes up tangled with kyungsoo. chanyeol's arm wrapped on kyungsoo's waist while he nuzzles his face on the other's neck, kyungsoo keeps him close with an arm around his shoulders.

he turns his head to see jongdae opening the door cautiously, chanyeol blinks away the sleep when his friend walks closer to the bed. jongdae coos, “you big babies look so cute.”

“shh.” he pouts.

“i'm leaving early, breakfast is ready. i'll be back before six so let's drink together, okay?”

“okay.”

chanyeol ends up falling asleep again and wakes up to kyungsoo's kisses all over his face.


	2. it's about us now

kissing turned to chanyeol shyly asking kyungsoo to have dinner with him, he watched kyungsoo stare at him with wide eyes before he looks away with a blush. it's so easy to like kyungsoo more than a friend, it feels the same but kyungsoo now shows more expressions that chanyeol had only seen once or twice.  
  
chanyeol now notices the same looks kyungsoo gives him as something to make him shy but love it at the same time.   
  
jongdae wasn't surprised, sipping on his morning coffee as he asks questions on how it happened while kyungsoo cooks them breakfast and a packed lunch for jongdae. chanyeol ends up with warm cheeks at jongdae's teasing, 'you both are kissing behind my back while i work my ass off but it's okay, it motivates me to find myself a man too.'   
  
the three of them walked out of the building before going to different directions, chanyeol kisses kyungsoo on the lips before getting a kiss on the cheek by jongdae.   
  
—   
  
chanyeol didn't expect to see jongdae making out with someone in front of their door when he came home one day, he flushes and just walks out of the building to give them privacy. it took ten minutes before the man exited the building, he's wearing a navy blue suit and— did he just get in the silver porsche convertible?   
  
“jongdae?”   
  
“in here!”   
  
chanyeol watches jongdae eat salad while humming happily before asking, “who was that?”   
  
“who?”   
  
“um, tall blond guy?”   
  
“oh, he was a customer at the bar. he seemed lonely so i talked to him.” jongdae shrugs.   
  
“okay. i saw you two on the doorway though.”   
  
jongdae flushes, “i can't just deny someone a kiss.”   
  
“you were making out.” chanyeol teases, enjoying jongdae's glare.   
  
chanyeol doesn't get much more information about the guy but he respects jongdae's decision to let it stay hidden for now, he did tell it to kyungsoo before they go to sleep and the latter doesn't comment much but he did say that he'll ask jongdae more about it.   
  
  
  
after dating for a month, chanyeol has free access to kyungsoo's bed and sometimes vice versa as to not forget that chanyeol still has a room of his own.   
  
they spent most of their time holding hands or cuddling because chanyeol just loves clinging onto kyungsoo or just generally kyungsoo touching him. no matter how shy he gets, kyungsoo beats him to it, blushing whenever chanyeol tries to hold his hand in public.   
  
chanyeol's lips turned back to normal, he was too preoccupied by his contentedness with kyungsoo. like right now, kyungsoo's wearing layers of clothing while chanyeol's wearing a sweater and coat, they just finished watching a movie and now just looking for an open coffee shop. they're holding hands to warm up a little, swinging their hands back and forth, at times like this, kyungsoo doesn't bother hiding anything because of the small amount of people walking past them.   
  
“i see one and it's quite deserted now.” kyungsoo pulls him to the store.   
  
they only ordered before walking back into the cold night, talking aimlessly until chanyeol was startled by the thing falling between his eyes, snow. kyungsoo laughs, pulling him close, “cute.”   
  
“it's the first snow.” chanyeol looks up in awe to catch snowflakes in his face before turning his attention back at kyungsoo who's just smiling up at him. “what?”   
  
“this is just too cliche,” kyungsoo chuckles, leaning up to hide his face on chanyeol's neck. “and i hate dramas.”   
  
“yet you tolerate watching those with me because you love me.” chanyeol grins as he rests his chin on top of the other's head. “thank you for spending time with me.”   
  
“thank you for the heat.”   
  
“that's specifically why i'm here anyway.”   
  
they kiss until the snow stopped, forming a thin cover around them and on the streets. chanyeol shivers when kyungsoo placed his cold hands on his neck and deepened the kiss, licking on his lower lip like the first time but now parting chanyeol's mouth to slip in his tongue. his own hands wriggling inside kyungsoo's jacket to warm his frozen fingers, his nose brushing kyungsoo's cheek as their tongues continue to mingle.   
  
chanyeol's knees feel like jelly after kyungsoo pulls away, their breaths coming out in visible puffs, he bites his lower lip while staring at the other.   
  
“is that okay?” kyungsoo whispers, fingers playing with his ear.   
  
“it's more than okay. it's... mind blowing.” chanyeol nuzzles his head on kyungsoo's hand, “let's go home?”   
  
while they're on the bus, jongdae texted kyungsoo that he won't be coming home because of work which chanyeol feels like is a code, he'll ask tomorrow. he has to focus on their own things right now, how he wants a repeat of what happened earlier, nervous and yet excited once again.   
  
chanyeol comes in kyungsoo's room, freshly showered, only wearing a big sweater and his boxers. nervously sitting on the bed while kyungsoo arranges his books on the table before joining him, “hey.”   
  
“soo, can you kiss me again like you did earlier?”   
  
“sure.” kyungsoo chuckles, pinching his cheek gently before pressing their lips together.   
  
chanyeol can never properly describe how kyungsoo kisses, how they kiss, because it's always so slow like they're savouring the moment yet it makes him feel like he's on cloud nine. his hands make their way up to kyungsoo's hair, just lightly scratching the scalp, almost broke out a smile when he hums but chanyeol feels a little weak now.   
  
it's a mimic of earlier's event, kyungsoo taking initiative while chanyeol can only follow slowly because of another feeling low on his stomach. it sits there, spreading heat when kyungsoo sucks chanyeol's tongue in his mouth before kissing him properly again, chanyeol ends up on his back while kyungsoo trails his wet lips up to chanyeol's jaw, to his ear, to whisper, “are you tired?”   
  
chanyeol shakes his head, squirming under kyungsoo's dark but fond gaze.   
  
“what do you want to do?” he asks while brushing a few strands of hair away from chanyeol's forehead.   
  
“i want you to t-touch me.” chanyeol whispers, almost inaudible but it reached kyungsoo who leaves a kiss on his nose.   
  
“i am touching you.”   
  
“no, just... lower.” chanyeol can't help but be breathless, falling into a haze just by kyungsoo's mouth barely brushing on his own and him looking at him like he's a piece of meat.   
  
he bites his lip to prevent himself from making noises that are a little too loud for the room, kyungsoo sits back slightly on chanyeol's thighs, mouth hovering on his ear, “can i kiss you here?”   
  
“you can kiss everywhere.” chanyeol replies weakly, flushing more when kyungsoo chuckles.   
  
while kyungsoo gently kisses his neck, his fingers inch their way up inside chanyeol's sweater until his hand stays flat on the small stomach. chanyeol involuntarily sucks in, shuddering when a finger drags up and down on his stomach down to the waistband of his boxers, it's quite sensitive there.   
  
chanyeol wants to fold his legs because his boxers are getting tighter each time kyungsoo sucks on his neck and the finger goes down on his stomach, his hands instead found their way on kyungsoo's nape and hair, he hugs him close and the movements stop to his relief.   
  
“everything okay?” kyungsoo asks, tries to wrap his arms around chanyeol, squeezes his hands under his shoulders.   
  
“yeah.” chanyeol breathes out, “i feel tingly and sensitive all over.”   
  
“is it good?”   
  
“yeah, but a little too much.”   
  
“do you want to stop?”   
  
“i think so.” kyungsoo leans away to smile at him, chanyeol can't help but giggle shyly.   
  
“okay, let's go to sleep.”   
  
chanyeol tries to ignore the different sensation in his body for now, resting his head next to kyungsoo's shoulder while holding his arm close to his chest.   
  
  
  
before kyungsoo wakes up, chanyeol's already cracking eggs and adding chopped tomatoes on it. he's almost done pouring coffee on two mugs when he hears kyungsoo shuffle in the kitchen, smiling when kyungsoo hugs him from behind.   
  
“you left me.”   
  
“i had to make breakfast, soo.” chanyeol rubs his hands on kyungsoo's arm, “i was supposed to finish and surprise you with breakfast on bed.”   
  
“do you want me to go back to bed and pretend i'm just waking up?”   
  
“yes please.”   
  
kyungsoo laughs lightly, “give me my morning kiss first.”   
  
chanyeol turns around to give him what he wants, smiling a little when he tastes toothpaste because of course kyungsoo would immediately brush his teeth while chanyeol only used a mouthwash. he gasps when kyungsoo pulls their bodies flush together, arms wrapping around his waist, chanyeol boldly licks inside the other's mouth.   
  
there was only a faint sound of the gas being turned off but that didn't stop chanyeol from kissing kyungsoo, his heart stuttered when kyungsoo let out a muffled moan and the cold hands slip inside his sweater. chanyeol pulls away to breathe but kyungsoo continues to kiss down his neck, he doesn't notice their friend coming in until—   
  
“jesus, it's too early for this!”   
  
chanyeol jumps while kyungsoo pulls away to give a little distance, he covers his face with his hands while jongdae hisses at them playfully.   
  
“i smelled food but i never thought i'd see this.”   
  
“sorry.” kyungsoo pecks chanyeol's chin before leaving him to feel more embarrassed alone with jongdae.   
  
chanyeol hands him one of the mugs, “you didn't tell us you'd be here early. you went to your boyfriend's, right?”   
  
“he's not my boyfriend.” jongdae grumbles.   
  
“but you did spend the night there.”   
  
“okay, yes, i did. he was kind of drunk so i drove him to his place.”   
  
“but why are you here? shouldn't you be there to take care of his hangover?”   
  
“i woke him up to tell him that i was leaving and i made him soup.”   
  
“but you still could've given him a lil cuddle.”   
  
chanyeol gave jongdae half of the omelette and bacon strips before he went to kyungsoo's holding the coffee and a plate. he tells kyungsoo about him and jongdae's conversation while he gets fed with bacon.   
  
—   
  
chanyeol likes to think he has a lot of time, even while preparing drinks for the customers or talking to hyeran who's letting him pick what shoes she should buy next paycheck. he goes to his uni still holding on to thoughts about what he felt that night with kyungsoo because the latter never kissed him like that again.   
  
he comes back to kyungsoo eating something in front of the tv, chanyeol comes closer to confirm that it's ramyeon but doesn't ask for some, he just lies down with his feet on kyungsoo's lap.   
  
  
  
while waiting for kyungsoo on the bed, chanyeol looks through his messages with baekhyun, he asks about some stuff about dating since he's been rusty and just being with kyungsoo feels like them being more intimate friends.   
  
  
  
**baekhyun** : wait don't u call kyungsoo ur boyfriend?   
  
**chanyeol** : is that important?   
  
**baekhyun** : uh YEAH   
  
**baekhyun** : being boyfriends is the next level after dating   
  
**chanyeol** : ohhhh   
  
**baekhyun** : then next comes the sex :')   
  
**chanyeol** : oh   
  
**baekhyun** : yeah, you have to be prepared for this. you never been in that stage with your other dates?   
  
**chanyeol** : no????   
  
**baekhyun** : oh, well, u have your best-boyfriend anyway so you don't have to worry   
  
**baekhyun** : you can tell him, yeah?   
  
**chanyeol** : i guess so ><   
  
**baekhyun** : omf, cute ass baby   
  
**baekhyun** : good luck!!!   
  
**chanyeol** : okk!! thank you <3   
  
  
  
chanyeol jolts when kyungsoo sat down beside him, blushing when he laughs at the reaction, “why are you jumpy? are you hiding something from me?”   
  
“no, it's just baekhyun.” he places his phone on the nightstand before tugging kyungsoo's arm, “say, are we boyfriends now?”   
  
“if you want to be.” kyungsoo merely shrugged, bumping their foreheads together.   
  
chanyeol pecks his _boyfriend's_ lips, smiling, “sounds nice.”   
  
it was kyungsoo who kissed him sweetly but it was chanyeol who pulled him closer and down to be underneath kyungsoo, his insides are swirling as chanyeol tries to chase kyungsoo's lips after the latter pulled away to get a small breather.   
  
“what are you so enthusiastic about?” kyungsoo chuckles but it's evident that he's breathless.   
  
“you haven't kissed me like this since that morning.” chanyeol litters kisses on kyungsoo's neck, licking and sucking a few times just like how it was given to him.   
  
“i wanted to give you some space to—” he inhales sharply when chanyeol's hands flit from his waist then under his shirt, “to think.”  
  
“i had a lot of thinking and i just want you to touch me again.” chanyeol flushes after catching kyungsoo's stare, licking his lips nervously. “touch me lower than the last time.”   
  
“ _god_ .”   
  
chanyeol looks up to see kyungsoo's face scrunching up with his eyes squeezed tight like he's in pain but it disappeared immediately and was replaced by something else that made chanyeol cower just a little, his spine tingling at under kyungsoo's hungry stare. he whimpers in his throat before kyungsoo's eyes softened a little, kissing him chastely, “i'm slowly losing it because of you.”   
  
“i love you.”   
  
as soon as those words left chanyeol, he slaps a hand over his mouth and kyungsoo's eyes widen in shock before they crinkle because kyungsoo's grinning. the heavy air between them was lifted for a minute as chanyeol whines for kyungsoo to stop laughing, he pouts until kyungsoo's laugh died down and apologized to him.   
  
“just so you know, i love you too and i'm sorry i ruined the mood. you're just so cute.”   
  
kyungsoo kisses his pout away, prying his lips open before their tongues meet once again, chanyeol doesn't expect kyungsoo's finger to be immediately hooking on the waistband of his sweats. chanyeol folds his legs when kyungsoo sat back on his shins, nodding when kyungsoo hesitates before taking off chanyeol's sweatpants, the latter hides his eyes on his arm, feeling embarrassed now that he's exposed.   
  
“chanyeol,” he hums, “we don't have to do this.”   
  
“no!” chanyeol sits up slightly, blushing when his boyfriend gives him a warm smile. “i want to, remember? i just have to get used to... this.”   
  
“you look great,” kyungsoo coos, thumbs rubbing on his knees. “can you spread your legs for me, love?”   
  
“take off your clothes first.”   
  
chanyeol takes off his shirt and watches unabashedly as kyungsoo undresses before folding it neatly next to chanyeol's. his eyes wander from kyungsoo's jaw, strong arms, thick thighs, and— for possibly the tenth time that day, he blushes up to the roots of his hair. they've seen each other naked a few times already but it's different now, chanyeol sits up until his shoulders meets the headboard, pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them.   
  
“we won't do anything you don't like, okay?” kyungsoo had tilted his head up so he could look at him, “are you nervous?”   
  
“very.” he chuckles dryly but is grateful for kyungsoo's hands that are rubbing his sides gently.   
  
“still okay?”   
  
“yes.” chanyeol whispers before his arms loop around kyungsoo's neck, bringing him in for another kiss, he will never get tired of kissing kyungsoo that's for sure. they go back to their previous position but now with kyungsoo in between chanyeol's thighs, fingers tease his stomach again until he's whining for him to go a bit faster.   
  
chanyeol's breath hitched when kyungsoo's mouth travel down to his neck, chest, down, down, down until he's mouthing at his hip bone. his thighs tensed when kyungsoo places his palm on his dick, chanyeol tries to resist the urge to buck his hips up while kyungsoo continues to suck hickies on his hips and inner thighs. chanyeol could only see a flick of tongue before his toes curl and his eyes squeeze shut, wet heat covers his tip, tongue lapping at the slit before his mouth takes more.   
  
chanyeol forces his eyes to open, watch kyungsoo noisily sucks and his eyelashes flutter prettily, he pulls away to lick his lips and look up at chanyeol that made his face blaze up. kyungsoo shoots him a smile before giving his cock another lick, making a show of letting his saliva drip and instead of feeling a bit disgusted, his cock twitched in delight.   
  
kyungsoo crawls up while giving his cock languid strokes, mouth attaching on his neck, “did you like that?”   
  
chanyeol nods enthusiastically, huffs and jerks up at kyungsoo's touch, “y-yeah but i like this more. i can touch you.” and he reaches between them to take kyungsoo in his hand, it pulses on his palm, thicker than his own.   
  
they jerk off each other like how they kiss, slow and wet, until they're both panting and growing restless. chanyeol keens after reluctantly letting go, his hand grabs on kyungsoo's waist, their cocks slide deliciously after kyungsoo pulled away to take out a secret stash of lube from the nightstand and slicks them up.   
  
chanyeol's back arched when kyungsoo grinds his hips down, mumbling pleas and 'kyungsoo, shit, faster' because it's almost bordering a sweet agony throbbing inside of him. kyungsoo's pace quickened, he's whispering praises on chanyeol's ear, “fuck. you're doing good, love— god. i'm close.”   
  
his legs wrap around kyungsoo's hips, panting, almost writhing, he's also close but not yet.   
  
“please, please, i need— soo.” chanyeol mewls, eyes misting because he's not sure.   
  
“i got you, baby.” he almost sobs when kyungsoo's weight disappeared but his whole body goes tense when one of his leg is suddenly hooked over kyungsoo's shoulder, his hand jerking him off, and a finger on his taint.   
  
chanyeol chokes out a moan, head thrown back as the tension slowly builds up, kyungsoo's mouth returned on his knee and his finger slides down to circle his hole. he comes with a cry, fingers twisting on the pillows, and for a moment he sees white before his eyes flutter open at the brush of plush lips against his own.   
  
“are you okay?” kyungsoo whispers, eyes full of adoration.   
  
“it was intense but i think i'll be fine.” chanyeol reaches up to tangle his fingers on kyungsoo's hair when he remembers— “oh, sorry, i haven't...”   
  
kyungsoo leans away, eyes averting for a moment before he bites his lip, “i kind of... finished when you did.”   
  
“oh.”   
  
chanyeol files that in the back of his mind and focuses on kissing kyungsoo senseless despite his boyfriend's protests about 'dick breath' and 'slowing down'. he wipes them down sluggishly using his shirt, chanyeol slips his legs between kyungsoo's after they put back their bottoms. preening when kyungsoo tells him that he did great before falling asleep, feeling sated and very much loved.   
  
  
  
they cuddled their morning away until their stomachs grumble, kyungsoo cooks a simple meal but it made chanyeol full, not only his stomach but his heart. chanyeol lifts kyungsoo onto the counter and kisses him, thanking him for everything, for being smart enough to kiss him when all he needed was a reminder to stop his bad habit.   
  
“but we wouldn't be in this situation if i hadn't kissed you enough.” kyungsoo chuckles, kissing the top of his head.   
  
“i also have to thank your lips for being perfect. a perfect fit for mine.”   
  
chanyeol cries out when kyungsoo tickles his sides, he can only run away from the assault but they still end up on the couch, kyungsoo doesn't let up until chanyeol begs and rubs his palms together. he gets a sweet kiss as an apology, it's all good.

**Author's Note:**

> title came from [old habits die hard](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OfrL0XVFXHo)  
> by allie x (it's really good!! even if it's not related to the fic hehe)
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
